The 13 Days of Halloween
by AprilDiamond99
Summary: Ouran is having a huge Halloween celebration that includes 13 days of staying at the school. On each day, there is a new challenge, and the team that wins is the champion of Halloween! With funny competitions such as making it through a bizarre haunted house or playing capture the person, there is one thing that can be said about this year's Halloween. It's sure to be interesting!
1. Beachfront Obstacle Course!

**Hello everyone! *creepy evil laugh* I hope you are all getting into the Halloween spirit! It is fast approaching... only 13 more days! Anyhow, this fanfic is about Ouran High School, obviously, and Halloween. (Also obviously, if you read the description). Details about this story: There will be a chapter for each day of Halloween, so 13, and every day a new chapter will be posted. Also, each chapter has a reference to two different episodes. See if you can catch those, but if not, I'll put it on the end of that chapter. Finally, I will thank the reviewers from each chapter in the chapter after it. So, other things. This story will include: humor (I hope), randomness, contests, and just a smidge of scariness. Actually, probably no scariness at all. Never mind. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy my first holiday themed fanfic. Bye!**

Haruhi Fujioka was shopping at her supermarket. It was a normal day, the 19th of October, and she was on break from school because this year Ouran gave two weeks off for Halloween.

So far, two days into the holiday, Haruhi was enjoying her much needed time off from school, namely the Host Club, which had gone crazy lately over the Halloween rush. Not that they weren't already crazy enough anyway, but whatever.

She had soon finished her shopping for dinner and proceeded to walk back home. When she got there, her father called her.

"Haruhi! You have a letter!"

"Coming," she said, wondering who in the world would send her a letter. She received the letter from her father and sat down to read it. It looked very expensive, and so Haruhi gathered that it must be from Ouran.

The envelope itself was black and had orange lace decorating it. She opened the envelope to find a card stock invitation with the same design. On the card, in fancy orange script, was written: "You are hereby invited to Ouran High School's Halloween celebration! This takes place from October 19 until Halloween, and will include all that accept. You will be sleeping at the school and there will be many activities planned. We hope to see you there! It starts at 5:00 on October 19th. P.S. - Food will be supplied and there will be some... field trips."

Haruhi immediately decided not to go, and she said this to her father, who had already read the letter.

"Why not?" he asked. "I think it sounds fun!"

Haruhi internally groaned. There were some things in life that were fun. This, however, seemed more like a disaster. Especially if the Host Club was going to be there, and Haruhi had no doubt that they were.

"I think I'll pass this time," she said. Her father sighed. "Okay, if you're sure."

He then walked away, possibly to do something else that required his attention. (Well, no duh. That was a super Captain Obvious statement. Oh well.)

Haruhi also walked away from where she was sitting and started preparing dinner. The time read 4:00.

13 minutes later

Haruhi was almost done making dinner, and was ready to relax, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Curious, she opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't.

Standing in front of her was all 6 other members of the Host Club, plus Renge. Everyone was in school uniform except for Renge, who was wearing... something from some anime that Haruhi did not know of. She had a look of extreme anger on her face, and Haruhi guessed that she was in for trouble. As usual, she was right.

Before anybody could greet her, Renge demanded, "Where have you been?! The Host Club was supposed to be at the Halloween celebration at 4!"

"I wasn't going to go to that," Haruhi responded, confused.

"Well, sorry, but the whole club has to go," Kaoru explained. "Yeah, Kyoya apparently decided that it was a good time to get more customers," Hikaru added. "So, we all had to be there early to help set up," the twins chorused.

"Yes, and we have to go now!" Renge said impatiently. Then her and the twins grabbed Haruhi and pulled her to a waiting car, the twins yelling, "Bye!"

When they reached Ouran, the Host Club went up to Music Room 3, Haruhi muttering about the damn rich people all the way.

When they got there, a horde of people were milling around, looking excited and talking rapidly to one another. Renge left the Club and walked to the front of the room. She climbed up onto a table and cleared her throat expectantly. The group settled down.

"Okay people!" Renge yelled. "You are all here because you accepted the invitation to Ouran's Halloween celebration. Right now, it has officially started!" There was some cheering, but it quickly fell silent again.

"Now," she continued. "You all will be shown to your rooms shortly, and when that happens, you have until 9 to do whatever you want, provided you stay in the school campus. I suggest taking a short nap, because once we get started we aren't done until 4 in the morning. Finally, you all must meet back here before 9 pm, or there will be... punishments. Everyone got that?" "Yes!" everyone yelled. "Okay, good. I will see you all at 9, or else," Renge said cheerily. Then everyone hurried away, finding friends and roommates.

"9 to 4?" Haruhi asked quizzically. "Doesn't that seem a little long?"

"Well, normally, yes, but you're thinking more of a simple party. The total hours equal less than a normal day. The only difference is that this takes place during the night, with sleeping happening during the day. Plus, if you subtract eating time, and occasionally, travel time, the result isn't all that much time," Kyoya characteristically pointed out.

Then, Renge walked over. "Haruhi," she called. "You're rooming with me, Momoka Kurakano, and Kimiko Sakurazuka. We're on the third floor, room 13."

"Okay," Haruhi said, and trailed Renge to her dorm room. On the way, she saw many students talking, eating, sleeping wherever possible, and running around. Apparently, just because you were rich didn't mean you couldn't have a crazy side.

Finally, after climbing some stairs and passing many doors, Renge and Haruhi got to room 13. A peek inside told Haruhi that the classrooms had been converted into temporary bedrooms. The two girls stepped in, and saw that both of the other two weren't there yet.

Renge sat down on one of the beds and said to Haruhi, "There's some food downstairs, when you get hungry. You might want to eat now, soon the place will be packed with people who waited until the last minute to get some food."

"All right," Haruhi agreed, and after a few more moments of getting situated, she headed back downstairs, this time without Renge.

When she got to the food area, it was relatively empty, and her dinner went by surprisingly uneventfully. Little did she know, in a couple of hours, she would wish for the peacefulness of that moment desperately.

Later, at around 8:53 pm, Ouran's students were trickling back into the area around Music Room 3. Mostly everyone, including Haruhi, had taken Renge's advice to eat and sleep before 9, and the atmosphere was slightly more calm than before.

Renge had a megaphone, for some odd reason, and was standing on the table again.

"Okay," she screamed at a slightly lower decibel level than before. "The exclusive charter buses are parked outside. You can sit wherever you want, but there are three buses and we have to make an equal number of people in each. First, though, we have to take roll."

There was a collective groan from the crowd, and then everything fell silent again as Renge started calling names and those people were excused to board the buses.

After a little while, Haruhi heard her name called. "Here," she said, then walked out to the buses, wondering exactly what "exclusive charter buses" were. As far as she could tell, they looked exactly like regular charter buses.

She found out how wrong she was soon enough, when she got on the first bus. The whole thing seemed bigger than her entire apartment. Somehow the designers had managed to fit a chandelier in there, along with 4 huge fluffy couches. There was even a marble staircase leading to a second floor. Behind the couches, there were 5 floor to ceiling bookcases - completely filled. Beyond that was a gigantic tri-screen TV. All throughout the bus, for some reason, were fluttering rose petals. Curious to see the second floor, Haruhi walked up the steps and was greeted by the sight of a full restaurant and enormous bathrooms.

Haruhi was standing in amazement when the twins came up behind her. "Oh, hey Haruhi," they said nonchalantly.

Haruhi shook herself out of her trance. Before she could say anything in return, however, the twins interrupted her. "We're on the same team for this Halloween thing!" they said excitedly. "Along with your three roommates, the rest of the Host Club, Nekozawa, Kazukiyo Soga, and a mystery teammate."

"That's great," Haruhi responded, though not as enthusiastically. All three of them then went back down the stairs to the main floor. As soon as they got downstairs, the bus doors closed and it started moving.

Haruhi, with no idea where they were going, sat down on a couch and tried to mentally prepare herself.

Haruhi stepped out of the bus a while later and was greeted by the sights and sounds of a beach at night. The waves were gently rolling, seagulls were making noise, and it was deserted. Probably due to the fact that it was around 9:30.

More people were getting off the bus and waiting for instructions, so Haruhi joined the group. After everyone had gotten off, three girls who didn't look like Ouran students climbed onto a nearby rock and one of them yelled for quiet. Everyone shut up abruptly.

The girl cleared her throat, and then announced clearly, "Thank you. Now, we are the Mix and Match triplets, and we will be your judges/coordinators for this Halloween challenge. First things first. This challenge is to test your bravery and skills. Every day there will be a new contest, and there will be a winner. You are arranged into teams, and the team with the most wins at the end of the 13 days will be the champions of Halloween. Today, our competition is an obstacle course along the beach - but in complete darkness. A few things to keep in mind: one, not everyone on your team must participate, two, the first one to the finish line wins for their team, and finally, make sure you don't cheat. Cheating will be dealt with... questionable methods of punishment." At the last sentence, the girl had such an evil look that it caused Haruhi to let out an involuntary shiver.

"Now then, let's get started!" the girl finished, and clapped her hands twice. The three jumped off of the rock and headed to their left. A different girl from the first held up a sign reading "If you are participating, follow us" with absolutely no expression. Around half of the crowd followed them and the others went the opposite way.

Haruhi was going to join the group not entering the contest when a sea of people forced her the other way, towards the start of the competition. By the time they had passed, it was too dark to find the way back. Haruhi sighed, knowing she would have to enter the game now.

Kazukiyo Soga was also attempting to leave the game, but did it a little better than Haruhi and managed to get away. As he followed the others, he smiled, relieved, but then remembered that there were 12 more days of contests - and that Hikaru and Kaoru were both on his team. His smile disappeared faster than it had come.

Momoka Kurakano and Kimiko Sakurazuka were having trouble deciding. "Should we do it or not?" Kimiko asked nervously. "Everybody's leaving."

Momoka made an executive decision. "Yes. Let's go," she said, and pulled Kimiko's arm in the right direction.

Hikaru and Kaoru were running toward the contest. There was no way they were missing out on this. On the way, they spotted Tamaki, who was standing still in the middle of their path. "Come on, boss!" Hikaru yelled. Both of the twins grabbed one of Tamaki's arms and pulled the blonde behind them.

Umehito Nekozawa seemingly appeared out of thin air and silently followed the group going to the contest. He gave out an evil laugh. This was going to be entertaining.

Kyoya debated his options for all of two seconds, then headed right, to the end of the obstacle course. Perhaps he would use the time to find out who these judges were and where they came from.

Renge walked a little bit behind Nekozawa. She was excited for this whole competition as well. In fact, she had a few surprises planned for later...

Honey and Mori were heading toward the contest when something else caught Honey's attention. "Is that... cake?" he asked, sniffing the air curiously. "It is!" he said, then followed where it was coming from. Mori tailed him.

The mystery teammate made sure that their black cloak was secured properly, then headed to the contest as well. Nobody observing could have seen, but underneath the mask, they were smiling.

"Okay all! I already explained the rules, so just get set, and when you hear the buzzer go off, you may start. Have fun everyone!" the first girl yelled.

She walked over to the side where the last girl was holding her hand over a red button. In her other hand was a microphone.

"Three... two... one...!" she yelled into it. "GO!" She slammed her hand down on the buzzer and everyone took off.

The actual obstacle course was a hedge maze, and the 9 contestants on Haruhi's team funneled through the various entrances. Momoka and Kimiko waited as around 10 people in front of them fell into a pit trap not deep enough to break any bones but enough to make sure they weren't getting out soon.

As the girls were looking down at the unfortunates, the twins passed by in a rush. They ran around different bends, dodging poles and jumping through holes. (I did not make that rhyme on purpose.)

Nekozawa was cackling while running ON TOP of the hedges, freaking out tons of more students, and Haruhi was taking her time, being cautious not to fall prey to any traps.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had lost the twins but had found Renge, and they both were attempting to swing on a rope across a pool of water. Tamaki lost his grip and tumbled down, but Renge made it across and kept going, not bothering to help her teammate.

The mysterious person for Team 3, aka Haruhi's team, was nimbly bypassing the obstacles, but was still behind a number of people. Including the twins and the 4 girls.

After running for a long time, Hikaru and Kaoru began to notice that there was nobody around them. "Hey, do you think we're in first place right now?" Kaoru asked his twin. "Probably," Hikaru responded, but unfortunately, while they were talking, they became distracted and Hikaru was caught in a net.

Kaoru wasn't captured, but thrown to the ground. When he got up he saw his twin stuck. "Hold on, Hikaru, I'll help you," he said, looking for anything that could cut through a net. "No," Hikaru said. "You go. You have to win this, Kaoru. I'll be fine." Kaoru looked at his twin for a few more seconds, then nodded. He ran forward, calling, "I will win this for you, Hikaru!"

Kyoya sat in a room somewhere near the end of the obstacle course. He was having quite an interesting chat with the three girl judges, who he now knew were named Ex, Why, and Zee, that had cleared up a lot.

They were wrapping up the talk when Why checked her watch. "It's been a while. We should head to the finish line to get ready for the mob of people." The four of them headed out the door of the room they were in and over the sand to the clearly marked finish line. Nobody was there yet, but there was the faint sound of noise, so the group knew that somebody must be close. After a tense 5 minutes of waiting, Kaoru, looking defeated, stumbled out of the maze and collapsed on the finish line.

"We have a winner!" Zee yelled into her microphone. "Now what do we do?"

Ex held up a sign. "We wait for the rest of the people" it said. Again, her face was blank.

"Oh. Great," Zee sighed.

2 hours and 49 minutes later

Everyone who had taken part in the obstacle course was rounded up near the finish line. Most looked beat. Tamaki was drenched in water, Hikaru had pieces of net stuck on him, Renge sported a nasty bump on her head, and Nekozawa added a few bruises to his look from when he fell off of the wall. The other three girls weren't as bad off, but they did end up at the finish line rather late. The mystery teammate looked unharmed, and had come in only a little while after Kaoru.

"Okay," said Why when everyone was present. "I'll give the prize to our winner and then we'll get on the buses to go back to Ouran."

Zee took it from there. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the beach front obstacle course is... Kaoru!" Most of team 3 cheered. "Okay Kaoru, your prize is a trophy cup... but not just any trophy cup. You get a miniature model of a priceless vase!" Ex held up the cup, which was a perfect copy of the expensive vase that Haruhi had broken on her first day meeting the Host Club. Haruhi stared in shock. If this was Renge's idea of a joke, she needed to get a sense of humor. But one look at her face told Haruhi that she had no idea what was going on either.

Kaoru took the trophy while looking sideways at Haruhi. Then everyone flocked to the buses and there was no time to say anything. Unfortunately, as Haruhi was getting on the bus, she bumped into Kaoru, who was also trying to board. He dropped the trophy cup and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Suddenly, Kyoya was behind her. His glasses flashed as he pushed them up. "Well, Miss Fujioka, it seems that you've put yourself back into debt. That will be 100 more customers." Haruhi's jaw dropped. For at least the second time, she muttered, "These damn rich people."

On the bus, many people from team 3 were discussing the Halloween challenges and speculating about what would come next.

"Speaking of the challenge," Haruhi said to Ex, Why, and Zee. "How did you make a hedge maze on the BEACH?" The girls shared a private look with Kyoya and Zee grinned. "Trade secret," she responded.

"Well, if the next challenge has to do with finding something, I'm sure to win," Hikaru bragged. Just then, Renge butted into the conversation. With an especially sinister smile, she spoke to the group.

"Don't be so sure..."

 **Well, that was the end of chapter 1! Hope you like it so far. It gets more interesting closer to Halloween, so don't worry if this one was kinda boring. Anyway, the two references for this chapter were episodes 1, the vase that Haruhi broke, and 8, the beach. Thank you to crystalgolem248 for all the help with the exclusive charter buses description (as far as I know, they aren't real, though I wish they were). So that's pretty much all I have to say for right now, except for to review, follow, and favorite! See everyone tomorrow!**


	2. Beware the Physical Exam of Death!

**Welcome to Tuesday, October 20! Only 12 days left... oh no, now I'm going to freak out cause I haven't finished my Halloween costume yet. Soooo, while I go crazy over that, might as well put up this chapter. First, let's thank some people! I've included followers and favorites too.** **Thanks to Childatheart28 for following the story, to Arya Scarlett 14 for adding it to favorites, to InkInTheKeys for the same reason, and to crystalgolem248, for reviewing, following, and adding this story to favorites. Thank you everyone, and remember to review to let me know if there were things you liked or disliked. Chapter 2!**

"I can't believe the school would schedule a stupid physical exam on one of our days of Halloween," Renge said crossly to the others.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school holiday?" Haruhi asked. "

Yes," Renge responded, "But because there were so many students here, they decided to start on the exams so that they don't have as many people to get through when school starts back."

"Well, that means we can't have the next competition, right?" Kazukiya asked hopefully.

Renge brightened. "Hey, yeah, maybe we could combine the challenge with the physical exam!"

"That's not what I meant-" Kazukiya was cut off.

"Yes, this could work!" Renge yelled, then ran off. Kazukiya banged his head on the table in despair. Haruhi turned to the three judges, who were watching the scene impassively.

"What was the challenge going to be anyway?" she asked.

Zee thought for a moment. "It was going to be sort of like a treasure hunt, where you follow clues and end up at the finish."

"Oh," Haruhi said with understanding.

Then Kimiko got up and stretched. "Well, it's only 4, so I'm going to sleep a little. See you all at 9." After she left, eventually everyone else did as well, going to various places before they had to meet back.

At 9, everybody was standing near Music Room 3, the usual meeting spot. Some were talking in hushed whispers about the physical exam, others hadn't heard anything about it at all.

Then, Renge came around the corner and stood up on her usual table. Everyone slowly became quiet. "Well," she said. "I'm sure that a lot of you have heard about the school's decision to begin the physical exams today. This may seem like a bad thing, but I have conferred with the people in charge of this decision and we have reached a compromise. Yes, the physical exams will take place. But, we are also still having our competition, and I will let our judge explain from here."

She got down and all of the students turned to Zee. "All right," she said. "This challenge has been renamed and is now called Beware the Physical Exam... of Death. The rules are simple. Everyone on your team will start in a room. In the room there is a clue leading you to the next room. You continue doing this until you get to the room where the physical exams will take place. The first team there will be the winners of today's game. But, there is a catch. Patrolling the hallways and rooms is... something that will do whatever it takes to keep you from finding more clues. My only advice on what to do if you hear or see it? Run."

There was a slight rustling sound. A few people were getting nervous.

"And with that, I wish all of the teams luck!" Zee called as the teams were taken by Ex and Why to their starting positions.

Haruhi was sitting somewhere. She didn't know where because she was blindfolded. So were the other members on her team. At some point, a bell would ring and they would be free to take off the blindfolds and start looking for the first clue.

After what seemed like a really long time but was actually a few minutes, Haruhi heard the bell and yanked off the blindfold. The others did as well. They all began combing the room frantically for anything that looked like a clue.

Some time later, Momoka found a folded piece of paper that looked the same as the invitation letters. The group huddled around as she read it out loud, "Go to the place where water runs."

"Not much help," Hikaru observed. "Try the pond," Haruhi said, with a flash of inspiration. They all ran outside and got to the pond, looking for a place where a paper could be hidden without it getting wet. Kyoya ended up finding it stuck on a statue. As a hint letting them know they were in the right place, Team 3 was written in the corner of both pieces of paper.

The new one read, "Find the area in the center of bloom." They were puzzled for a moment and then Renge said, "Maybe the middle of the garden?" The others agreed and they hurried off.

In the garden, Mori and Honey found the next clue. Honey was sitting on his cousin's shoulders and spotted something orange in a tree. They got it down and read it. "Seek the room for absorbing words." "Library!" they all yelled at once, then laughed and headed there.

In the library, it was almost impossible to find the clue until Kyoya pointed out that it couldn't be on a book, because someone might take it. That narrowed it down a lot. Tamaki found it attached to the bottom of a table when he tripped and fell right beneath it. The others eagerly opened it. It said, "Your next lead is in the place where appetites are satisfied." Everyone agreed silently that this meant the cafeteria.

When they were approaching the cafeteria, however, they heard an eerie moan behind them. Then, the lights turned off. Half of the group looked at each other, wide eyed. On an unsaid command, they all sprinted to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, thankfully, the lights were on and it wasn't long before the clue was found by Kimiko. The 5th clue read, "Girls, don't forget to first wash off."

Kaoru, on a hunch, explained his theory to the rest of his team as they headed to the next destination. "I'm thinking that wash off means a bathroom of some sort, girls means that it's a girl's bathroom, and first is signifying that it is on the first floor." Everyone nodded, impressed, and they reached the bathroom.

At the door, there was some conflict about who would go inside, but in the end only the four girls were allowed to. A minute later, they emerged victorious with the paper. "Don't stare because I come in a case," was what was written on it. Everyone was confused.

"Don't STARE because I come in a CASE," the mystery teammate muttered. Their voice came out distorted so no one could recognize them by their voice. "Staircase!" they shouted.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru said.

On the staircase, Team 3 was split up trying to find the next clue. They were frantic, because someone had heard the same eerie noise as before. Nobody was eager to meet whatever was making the sound.

Finally, near the head of the stairs, Momoka found the clue. She whirled around and said, "I found it!" Just then, she heard a small scream from the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, the thing that was making noise had found Team 3. Momoka turned and saw the others scattering. She wasted no more time. She turned and ran.

Hiding behind a pillar, Momoka unfolded the clue. It said, "This is your final clue. Face the music thrice." Momoka frowned for a minute, then realized where she had to go. "Music Room 3!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe that we're going back to where we started from!" Then she ran.

"This is boring!" Why yelled into her microphone, causing feedback. "Nobody has shown up yet!"

Just then, Momoka came running in, breathless. "Now someone has. We have a winner." Ex's sign said.

Why glared at her.

After Team 3 had gotten their physical exams over with, they talked about their newest win.

Zee walked up to them and told them about a meeting downstairs before they went back to their dorms. Curious, they walked down the stairs and saw the others gathered where Renge was standing on the table - AGAIN. She was explaining something to the gathered group. Team 3 hurried over.

It was meaningless stuff really, things about getting a good night's sleep and for some reason, not getting kidnapped. But the really weird thing was who was standing next to Renge, hidden partly by the shadows.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked quizzically. Ranka Fujioka stepped into the crowd of Team 3, greeting his daughter while simultaneously shaking Kyoya's hand and throwing Tamaki into the wall. "Wait, Dad, why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Zee butted in with an evil grin. "You've discovered the next part of our competitions - guest entrances. They sometimes come in to add more... fun to the challenges."

Haruhi was the first to understand. "Wait... so the thing that was patrolling the corridors and making those creepy noises... that was YOU?"

Her father smiled. "Yes."

Team 3, it must be said, were not too happy for the rest of the day.

 **Yay! Finally finished this chapter! At like 9:30! So, the references. Episodes 3, the physical exam, and 10, Haruhi's dad. Everybody, please please please review, follow, and favorite! I need your feedback on what I'm doing right and what I need to work on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and come back tomorrow!**


	3. Capture the Person!

**Hello! Sorry for the late chapter update last night. As of right now, I haven't had any reviews, follows, or favorites for the 2nd chapter. Remember to keep those coming! On a separate note, there's only 11 days until Halloween. So, here is chapter 3!**

"Any idea what Renge meant when she told us to not get kidnapped yesterday or this morning or whatever?" Momoka asked her teammates a little before the start of the third contest. Everyone shrugged.

Haruhi looked up from the table to see Ex waving a sign saying "Meeting this way." They got up from the table and walked over towards Ex. As they passed by, one of the girls asked Ex which way to go. Silently, she pointed down the hallway to a room at the end. They thanked her and continued.

Traveling down the hall, Kimiko whispered to Renge, who had just joined them, "Does that girl ever talk?"

Renge shook her head. "She can, but she doesn't."

Kimiko shrugged.

The group entered the meeting room and sat down in the available chairs. Zee and Why were discussing something in hushed tones in the front, glancing back at the students every so often. Well, Zee was discussing. It looked like Why was just listening.

Soon, Why nodded and the two finished their conversation. Zee turned to the gathered people and started explaining. "Today the challenge is a game called capture the person. This game functions like the normal game of capture the flag, except for a few things. First, instead of a flag, there will be a person. Second, instead of a guard, there will be some challenges between you and the person you have to capture. These challenges were instated by our three special guests tonight. Finally, in order for you to tag someone out from the other team, they must, ON YOUR HALF OF THE PLAYING FIELD, slip on a banana peel. Any questions?"

Nobody else seemed like the banana peel thing was weird, so Haruhi decided not to ask about it. "Good. Teams 3 and 1, you're together on side 1. Follow Ex. Teams 2 and 4 follow Why to your side." Listen for the music to start."

Zee turned away as the clump separated into two separate groups.

It was only when everyone had regrouped at their bases that Haruhi noticed that Mori looked worried. Then she understood. Honey was missing.

She went up to Ex and asked where he was. She wasn't expecting an answer, so she was surprised when Ex held up a sign, "He's the person your team must capture."

Suddenly, Renge's warning made more sense. She told Mori what Ex had shown her, and he looked slightly less worried.

So, as it happened, when the entire group got together to talk about strategies, they immediately decided that Mori would be the leading force on offense. Renge, Haruhi, Momoka, Kimiko, Kaoru, and Hikaru would all be on defense with about half of Team 1. The rest of both teams would aid Mori in trying to get Honey back.

Everyone was set and ready to go, waiting for the music that was supposed to play.

Then at exactly 10:38, (Kaoru was checking his watch) a song that sounded suspiciously like "Thriller" began playing. It was fairly hard to tell since everyone was yelling and running around. Haruhi, along with the other defenders, was equipped with multiple banana peels to throw in front of anybody from the other team.

Mori and the other offense people were taking a different tactic as the other team, sneaking behind pillars and being really quiet. Then, Mori, frustrated with himself for letting Honey get kidnapped, ran out of his hiding spot, terrifying a couple of defenders on the opposite side. The others followed suit, wondering if this was a new attack strategy. They had good fortune until the opposing team got over their initial shock. They started flinging banana peels and yelling for blood.

The first to go down was Tamaki. He slipped, and a defender, whistling, pulled him over to a fake plastic jail cell and put him inside. Then, the guy pretended to take keys and lock him in. Everyone else stopped and stared for a few moments, then continued playing. After Tamaki, eventually everyone except for Mori fell on a banana peel and was "locked" inside the jail cell.

Back at Team 3's base, the defenders were having a really easy time picking off the other team's offense as they attempted to get through the challenge for the captured person. The guest entrances for Haruhi's team were Toru Suzushima and Kanako Kasugazaki, and they had created a maze of fine china arranged in beautiful patterns. If you stepped on anything, it was an automatic out. So as the opposing team tried to keep their balance while dancing around the china, the defense threw their banana peels lazily at the empty spots. The couple had done such a good job that the defenders had nothing to do. They were getting kind of bored.

Mori had gotten past the defenses and was now walking down an empty corridor.

Then from out of nowhere, a person came flying at him. He easily dodged and looked at his attacker. It was Chika, Honey's younger brother. "Hmm," Mori said, and got into a fighting stance. So did Chika. He looked angry. They began to fight. It was an intense battle and it continued for many minutes.

Finally, Mori got lucky. Chika dodged one of his moves but stepped right onto one of the discarded banana peels. His momentum carried him across the floor right into a pillar. He slid to the floor, knocked out. Mori winced slightly, then hurried on.

Back where Chika was, Ex and Why popped out of thin air, Why yelling, "1HKO!" and Ex waving a sign with the same thing written on it.

In a small room, Mori found Honey asleep inside one of the plastic jail cells. Not wanting to wake him, he opened the door quietly and picked him up. Zee appeared and was about to yell when Mori shook his head. She instead whispered, "We have a winner."

After the game players were rounded up and Chika was taken into the infirmary for the nasty bump on his forehead, the judges congratulated Team 3 on their third consecutive win. "Thanks," Haruhi said. "You know, it's been a while since I've played capture the flag. I think the last time was back in middle school."

Kaoru had a thought. He turned to Hikaru. "You remember what other game we haven't played in a while?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Hikaru said, his mouth curving into a smile. They both laughed...

... very evilly.

 **That's 3 out of 13 done! Hooray! So far, I've made my chapter every day goal, and I hope to continue making it. Okay, so please please please please please review! I love feedback. Following and favoriting is good too! References for chapter 3 were episodes 2, the couple (with the dude... with the fine china?... forget it.), and episode 18, Chika. The banana peels were just there. So yeah, peace out and I'll catch you tomorrow. Bye!**


	4. Doomed to Fail!

**Ready for chapter 4? There's 10 more days until Halloween! Sorry to purplechic13 for not mentioning you yesterday. I didn't see the notification until today. Thanks for following the story! crystalgolem248, thanks for the review! Oooookay, now let's get to the chapter!**

Nobody had seen Kaoru or Hikaru all day. After their foreshadowing early that morning, nobody had really been eager to see them either.

It was only at 8 pm, close to the time when the new challenge was supposed to start, that the twins arrived next to the rest of Team 3. They wore matching evil smiles.

Haruhi was about to ask them what was going on when they heard a cry of despair from the hallway perpendicular to the one they were in. Everyone hurried over to see Zee staring out the window, looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Momoka asked.

"It's not snowing!" Zee exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her, wondering if she was a tiny bit cuckoo.

"What?" she said. "Our contest today was going to be a snowball fight."

They kept staring.

Finally, Renge broke the silence. "You planned the competition thinking that it was going to be snowing in OCTOBER?"

"Well, yes," Zee said defensively. "You know, it does in South Dakota."

The others shook their heads and turned away.

They were about to discuss what they could do for the challenge when Haruhi asked to be excused for the bathroom. She left, and Hikaru and Kaoru immediately chorused, "We have an idea for what we could do."

Renge didn't like the tone that she heard in their voices, but she asked anyway, "What is it?"

Zee had inched closer to listen.

"I think we should play a more intense version of... The Which One Is Hikaru Game!" they said.

Suddenly, there was a barrage of protests and yelling, "NO!"

Despite this, Zee was interested. "How do you play this game?" she asked the twins.

They explained. She nodded thoughtfully and agreed. "Yes, that seems like a good challenge for today."

The people around her, not including the twins, all groaned and begged Zee to change her mind. She was adamant, however.

"It's official," she called. "Challenge 4 is The Which One Is Hikaru Game! Anyone can guess, but they have to explain their reasoning. The first one to correctly guess with a logical explanation wins for their team."

The twins were allowed to stand on a podium so everyone could see both of them. At exactly 9, Zee gave a signal to start the game. After each guess, the boys would go behind a curtain and change their order. Multiple people guessed, but they were either wrong or didn't have a good enough reason.

When about 10 people had attempted, Zee spoke again. "I forgot to mention the punishments. If you guess, and you don't have sufficient evidence or you guess wrong, you will be subject to any rude treatment that the twins see fit, plus you will be escorted to the 'dungeons'." (The dungeons in question were a couple of rooms a few hallways over.)

The twins grinned and the the people who had just guessed reluctantly followed Ex, who was apparently the dungeon keeper. The game went on, and anyone playing could tell that the boys were not going to be very nice this competition.

What was going through many people's heads at that moment was, "Where are you, Haruhi? We need you here."

Haruhi, coincidentally, was surprised to find herself lost. The corridors that she normally took to get back from the closest bathroom were either blocked for "construction" or somehow weren't taking her to the correct places. As she bypassed and backtracked, she glanced at a wall clock. It was past 9. She wondered what game the others were playing and if they had started yet.

Back at the room where the challenge was taking place, there were only about 70 people remaining. These were the ones who had taken their time and not guessed yet. Among them were Momoka, Kimiko, Kazukiya, and Kyoya. Kyoya pretty much knew who was who, but had decided to stay quiet to make things more interesting.

People were getting desperate, watching the twins intently for clues, but as every second ticked by, more people got out.

By this time, Haruhi had figured that something was up. Someone was deliberately trying to prevent her from getting to the competition. And as she tried to find a way back, she was getting more and more irritated.

There was an increasing level of hysteria in the room due to the fact that there were now only 11 contestants left, not including Haruhi or Kyoya. Hikaru, correctly picking up on some of the others' thoughts, voiced aloud triumphantly, "You see, without Haruhi, you are doomed to fail."

Haruhi finally got close enough to the room to find something that she hadn't seen before - a hole in a wooden barrier blocking the back entrance to the room. She smiled and slipped through it.

The game was finished, and everybody knew it. There were two people left, and one of them had just gotten out. The twins were beaming, knowing that they had won.

But just then, Haruhi slipped through into the room and immediately took in the scene. Kyoya, hidden behind her, whispered, "It's the Which One Is Hikaru Game."

Haruhi grinned, then pointed at Hikaru. "That's Hikaru," she said. "And my logic is the same as before."

Kaoru and Hikaru groaned, angry, having tasted victory and then gotten it taken away.

Haruhi was in a chipper mood as they walked back to Music Room 3. The twins weren't. They grumbled the entire way.

Then Zee ran up to them. "Make sure you have money tomorrow!" she said, and ran off. Everyone quizzically looked at each other, than shrugged. They would find out tomorrow, or rather, later that day.

 **Yaaaay! Finished! I'm really tired so I'm getting this over with fast. References: episode 5 for the Which One Is Hikaru Game and episode 20 for the twins being generally mean, nasty people to whoever got them mixed up. So yeah, enjoy your sleep. I know I will. See ya! Oh yeah, please review.**


	5. Food Fight at the Festival!

**It's Friday! And it's time for chapter 5! So, by my knowledge, nobody has reviewed, followed, or favorited since yesterday's chapter, and I would love it if you would please just take a few seconds to review. I really need readers' opinions on my writing to improve. With that said, here comes chapter 5!**

"Everybody board the buses. Same rules as before," Renge called, bored and tired, to the students.

Everyone else was suffering from the same thing. Somehow, it had been really hard to get to sleep that night (day?). Maybe it was the 4th challenge that had wiped everybody out.

Whatever it was, some people were going a bit crazy, trying to board the buses without actually climbing the steps. Others couldn't even find the bus door and kept walking into the side, then backing up and walking into it again.

Once people had helped the unfortunate few, the buses could finally leave. On the buses, the couches were filled with sleeping people, and the air was lethargic. The bus ride was uneventful, and nothing was heard about the new challenge.

At their destination, the students stepped out of the bus. 8 of them knew exactly where they were. They were back at the commoner's festival.

"Okay, people. Let's get this show on the road," Zee said once everyone had gotten off. "Go into the festival, buy as much Halloween decor as possible, but try to spend as little money as you can."

She turned around and left.

Everyone ambled into the festival, splitting into small groups. Haruhi ended up joining Renge, Umehito, Honey, and Mori. The others went the opposite way. Haruhi and the 4 group members walked slowly from booth to booth, looking for anything cheap that fit the Halloween theme. The latter wasn't hard to find, because the whole festival was set up for Halloween, and neither SHOULD have been the former. Unfortunately, everybody except for Haruhi was used to having everything be bought for them, so they had no clue what was "cheap" and what wasn't. Haruhi had to stop Renge from buying a really expensive skeleton model and was just in time.

After a few more hours of browsing, Honey spotted something that immediately caught his eye. "Cake!" he yelled, and ran for the desserts booth.

That was where things began to go downhill. Just as Honey was running for the cake, Nekozawa saw Halloween decorations that looked a little like Beelzenef and went over to them. Even worse, as he was doing this, he tripped over the desserts table and sent a cupcake with a lot of icing flying right onto the detailed Halloween mask that Renge had just paid for.

She gasped, and everyone within a nearby radius froze.

Time seemed to slow down as she screamed, "Who did this?!"

Everyone pointed at Nekozawa.

Renge grabbed a slice of cake from the terrified booth owner, walked over to Nekozawa, and shoved it right in his face. Everyone winced.

Then, Zee, not one to be left out on the action, yelled, "Change of plans! The new game is called Food Fight at the Festival! That's pretty self-explanatory, so GO!"

After that, everyone seemed to wake up, and go berserk. There were people tossing cakes, cookies, even ice cream. And throughout the whole thing, Honey just sat eating cake.

When the game reached a new level of insanity, and the booth attendant had completely disappeared, Honey even got thrown along with the desserts.

Then, Nekozawa and Renge, the main players, reached for some more cake - and found nothing. They looked, amazed, at the table. There was nothing left. The last slice of cake had just been eaten by Honey, who smiled.

"Um, who was the winner of this?" asked Kimiko. "Because it wasn't really clear."

"Well, because Honey ate the last dessert," Zee said, clearly confused, "I guess he must be the de facto winner."

Everyone else didn't understand either, but they shrugged and left the festival, thinking that most of the fun was already over.

Once everyone had cleared out, Haruhi mentioned that maybe tomorrow's challenge would actually turn out to be what was expected. Renge, half listening, agreed.

Then she turned to Nekozawa with her eyes narrowed. "This isn't over yet," she said angrily.

"I agree," he responded. "But it soon will be."

 **I am sooo freaking tired that there is no time for anything. References were episodes 12, all of the desserts, and 17, the festival. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	6. An Apology

**Okay, I am very sorry to have to say this, but this story is not going to continue. I was keeping up with the story until the sixth day, and I never got back with it. I became too busy trying to finish my costume for Halloween and everything else, and it just wasn't working. Next time that I try to do a story like this, I will write everything in advance and go from there. This isn't all bad, at least for me. It was kind of a learning experience and now I know more. For a first story, I didn't do as well as I hoped I would, but it wasn't horrible either. Anyway, I apologize again. Bye.**

 **-AprilDiamond99**


End file.
